turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Israel
I expect some vandalism once the search engines have this indexed. ML4E 05:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) You can set it to protected if you like, since you are supposed to be a sysop. If not, I can. TR 05:08, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Good idea. Hadn't thought of it but have done so. ML4E 05:33, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Now we have forestalled anonymous politicals. TR 05:47, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I didn't know we had an article on Israel till I saw the live link on the Six Days' War page. Protection is definitely vitally important here. Come to think of it, we should probably protect Iraq as well. Turtle Fan 00:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Next Year in Jerusalem It occurs to me that I should say something about Israel's role in NYiJ, but I realized it won't be terribly different from what we have in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". Thoughts? TR 01:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Eh, go ahead and make the near-identical thumbnails. Wouldn't be the first time. Korea reads that way, for instance. Turtle Fan 02:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Probably would be best to do a separate sub-section for NYiJ. I had thought of including both titles in the heading but didn't because it would be too clunky. Maybe a literary note at the end that the two stories may be set in the same future history as we have for some of the other articles (e.g. Second Irgun). ML4E 02:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, definitely seperate subsections. (Oh wait, I forgot. There is A RAT in separate. If only someone would provide me with frequent reminders . . . ) There are very few works not part of the same series that fit into the same universe. We have HT's assurances that "N,B, & . . . " goes with Earthgrip, and that Thessalonica goes with TCotTSD. There are a few places where those specific pairs share subsections, but I wouldn't want to do that for stories that aren't explicitly described as related. Turtle Fan 02:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Guns of the South There's a significant AH reference to Israel on GOTS page 451, but the wiki page is locked.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:20, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'll unlock it. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:21, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:35, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know how significant that reference, but since we already had the Israel article there's no harm in including it. It's really no different, I suppose, from the sections we added on the countries where the Kalashnikovs were manufactured. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:19, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Les Mortes d'Arthur I'm surprised that the Arab World was able to take over Israel along with Turkey. I would expect that the US would step in and attempt to save both Israel and Turkey if the Arab World laid a single finger on both of those countries. -- 14:20, June 27, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :As I recall, the US was pretty weak in that timeline. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :The US had suffered some major, unnamed disaster that rendered it a weak, shadow of its former self. Maybe the Yellowstone Supervolcano had erupted! ML4E (talk) 19:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I thought it was WWIII or WWIV, since Atlanta had been destroyed, presumably by bombs. The rescue of the Coca-Cola recipe from Atlanta's ruins saved the US economy.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:27, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I remember one of you guys telling me on the Atlanta talk page that the siaster that destroyed (or at least heavily damaged) the city was unknown. However, I do think bombs (possibly nuclear) would probably be the mosy likely suspect of making the USA weak. I guess with America being unable to send in the army to help Isreal and Turkey, the sat back and sadly watched both nations fall to the Arab World and the US Governments approvial rantings dropped heavily for letting this happen. I'm just glad Coca Cola survied this disaster. Hopefully, Pepsi and RC Cola survived as well! -- 15:30, June 28, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :The only problem with the nuclear war scenario is that neither the Soviet Union nor China seems to have suffered from such a war. The Soviets did have a civil war which split it into two, a Communist west called Moscow and a restored Tsarist eastern Siberia and China once more had an emperor but both (or all three rather) were economic powerhouses. This is in contrast to the US which suggests some other, more local catastrophe. ML4E (talk) 21:22, June 28, 2016 (UTC) See also Israel "Haiti in Southern Victory, this version of the Caribbean island nation is an important U.S. ally similiar to that of Israel." Similar in what sense? We're told that the US aligned with Haiti purely to nettle the CS. We know that it was overrun in both GWs, and it certainly has none of the military muscle that Israel does in the Middle East. TR (talk) 19:32, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :Oops, I reversed the edit before reading this. Needless to say, that indicates my opinion on the matter. ML4E (talk) 22:50, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :Same. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:27, November 22, 2018 (UTC) OTL section "Jerusalem is the nation's capital, seat of government, and largest city." Um, isn't a capital by definition the seat of government?JonathanMarkoff (talk) :You do recall that there has been some contention about Israel using Jerusalem as it's national capital and seat of government? TR (talk) 17:29, November 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Huuuge contention, in fact. (Fucking senile old coot.) Turtle Fan (talk) 20:14, November 22, 2018 (UTC)